


The Nara(s)

by matchalof



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchalof/pseuds/matchalof
Summary: Suatu hari di keluarga Nara. "...memang benar-benar merepotkan!"
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikadai & Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Temari & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Nara(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Cerita ini berpotensi mengandung OOC, ketidakjelasan, dan tidak sesuai harapan. Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Kesamaan cerita maupun alur hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Selamat membaca! 
> 
> Crossposted on ffn with the same title

Ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya siang di Konohagakure. Matahari sampai di tempat tertingginya, menandakan waktunya makan siang. Sementara, sepasang mata bermanik _jade_ miliknya hanya mampu memancarkan kasih sayang tatkala melihat buah hatinya makan dengan lahapnya. Nasi menempel di sudut bibir yang kecil saat tangannya menyuap sesendok nasi.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Nak." ia berkata demikian sembari menyeruput sisa sup miso yang masih hangat. Walau bisa dibilang hari ini dimulai dengan pagi yang menyebalkan karena seseorang yang berambut nanas alias suaminya itu, setidaknya melihat putranya cukup untuk membuatnya melupakannya.

Putranya mengangguk sebelum menyodorkan mangkuk nasi yang sudah kosong, "Ka'achan, lagi!"

Wanita keluarga Nara itu hanya mampu termangu heran, " _Eh_? Baiklah, okaasan tambahkan." Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, "Ada apa Shikadai? Tumben sekali kau bersemangat untuk makan." Karena lelaki keluarga Nara nampaknya sudah terkenal dengan kejeniusan sekaligus kemalasan yang tiada tara.

"Otouchan bilang mau ajari Shikadai main shoki. Shikadai harus makan banyak biar bisa mengimbangi otouchan!" _Sejak kapan dia belajar kata-kata itu?_ Temari terkekeh. Anaknya yang bahkan baru genap empat tahun ini, semakin hari semakin pandai berbicara.

Dengan cekatan ia menuang sesendok nasi di mangkuk ditambah dengan telur omlette yang menggugah selera, "Maksudmu shogi?" Akhir-akhir ini Temari memang sering menemukan anaknya bermain dengan bidak-bidak shogi walau ia belum terlalu mengerti.

"Iya!" telapak tangannya yang mungil bertemu satu sama lain, " _Itadakimasu_!"

"Wah, boleh juga tuh Shikadai." Setidaknya jagoannya ini mewarisi kemauan kuat sang putri Sunagakure, "Kalau begitu Shikadai juga harus makan sayuran hijaunya."

Nara kecil di hadapannya merengut, " _Eeeh_ , melepotkan-"

" _Huush_ , jangan meniru ayahmu itu!" Sentilan pelan mendarat mendarat di dahinya, membuatnya memekik. Temari memijat keningnya yang tak pening. Dalam benaknya sudah disiapkan 1001 ninjutsu untuk menghajar suaminya nanti.

 _Hm, mungkin aku akan mulai dengan Kamaitachi no Jutsu atau langsung Daikamaitachi saja ya?_ _Lihat saja, Shikamaru!_

Berbicara kembali tentang pagi ini yang cukup membuatnya jengkel, menambah alasan kunoichi asal Sunagakure itu untuk memberinya sedikit 'pelajaran'. Singkat cerita, kepala keluarga Nara ini bangun kesiangan tapi malah menyalahkan istri tercinta karena tak membangunkannya. Apa dia tidak mikir kalau dirinya juga sibuk dengan urusan dapur dan Shikadai? Terlebih lagi, Temari tidak tahu menahu soal adanya rapat yang dijadwalkan lebih pagi ini. Alhasil, keduanya sempat bercekcok sampai akhirnya Shikamaru pergi terburu-buru tanpa menyantap sarapan yang sudah Temari siapkan segenap hati.

 _Dasar, lelaki merepotkan._ Tunggu, kenapa Temari jadi terdengar seperti suaminya saat ini? _Padahal aku sengaja membiarkannya tidur lebih lama karena semalam ia pulang sangat larut dan terlihat lelah. Huft, kenapa rasanya jadi aku yang serba salah sih?_

Air yang mengalir dari keran membasahi piring yang sedang ia cuci. Terkadang, Temari merasa penat juga dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Shikamaru yang sering pulang terlambat pun sama sekali tak membantunya. Bukannya ia tak mengerti kalau menjadi tangan kanan hokage adalah pekerjaan yang amat menyibukkan apalagi tak lama lagi akan diangkat hokage yang ketujuh.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. _Mungkin aku hanya butuh udara segar. Benar, aku sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah dan tidak menjalankan misi. Mungkin sesekali aku harus berjalan-jalan walau hanya sekedar mengelilingi desa._

"Ka'achan," tangan yang lebih pendek menaruh piring kosong di sebelah ibunya. Ia lalu berbalik dan melakukan hal yang sama pada piring kosong berikutnya, memindahkannya dari meja makan ke tempat cucian.

"Ah, Shikadai. Makasih ya." Ia tersenyum pada anaknya. Dilihatnya anaknya itu mengangguk sebelum menuju ke ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Shikadai?"

" _Hm_?"

"Habis ini temani okaasan jalan-jalan yuk."

_"Jalan-jalan?" Shikadai langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya di tatami. Matanya melebar, penuh antusias, "Ke mana?"_

Sayangnya, bukan seperti itu. Kita membicarakan soal keluarga Nara di sini.

"Jalan-jalan?" Ia bersungut membuat pipinya menggembung tanpa bergerak dari kenyamanannya.

"Shikadai tidak mau?"

" _Hnghhh_ ," ia mengerang. Tentu saja tidak berani mengatakan 'tidak' kepada ibunya, putri Sunagakure yang sangat disegani- dengan kata lain galak.

"Shikadai?" Temari menanggil kembali lantaran tak ada jawaban. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng saat mendapati anaknya sudah tidur- _pura-pura tidur._

"Aww, Ka'achan!"

Kali ini giliran telinganya yang menjadi sasaran. Temari berkacak pinggang, "Di sini bukan tempat untuk tidur. Tidurlah di kamarmu."

" _Hnn_ , iya..." Shikadai beranjak malas dari tempatnya. Temari hanya mampu mendengus, "Padahal okaasan mau mampir ke tempat Ino-san. Apa boleh buat, okaasan akan pergi sendiri kalau Shikadai tidak mau." Temari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ino-bachan?" _itu berarti,_ "Inojin!"

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sai sendirian selama ini?"

 _"Hm_? Lebih baik seperti ini bukan? Daripada meninggalkannya dengan bocah-bocah ini." Ino menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya sembari mengacak rambut _pale blonde_ yang ada di sebelahnya hingga mendapat sahutan 'Ka'asan', "Ya, walau mereka bukan anak yang pecicilan, tetap saja."

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Ikatan ketiga klan alias trio Ino-Shika-Cho telah membuat keduanya menjadi dekat dan Temari bersyukur untuk itu.

Temari dengan daifuku di tangannya tercengir, "Kau benar." Matanya pun terbelalak saat merasakan manisnya anko di lidahnya. " _Mhm_ , manis. Ini bukan kesukaanku tapi ini benar-benar enak. Tak heran Sakura menyukainya."

"Iya kan?" Ino tercengir sebagai balasan sembari menikmati miliknya sendiri. " _Ahh_ , sudah lama ya kita tidak belanja bareng terus ngobrol santai seperti ini. Terakhir kali sama Sakura ya."

" _Hmm_ , padahal kau tidak harus menemaniku loh, Ino." Temari menelan daifukunya, "Tadi aku memang hanya ingin mampir untuk menyapa sekalian membawa Shika kecil ini bertemu temannya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sendiri juga yang ingin menemani Temari-san sekalian ingin sedikit berbelanja." Ia menunjuk kepada hasil belanjaannya siang menuju sore ini berupa sekantung bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

"Ya, aku cuman bisa bilang terima kasih."

Tatapannya kemudian beralih kepada dua anak kecil yang telah beranjak dan kini memandangi lukisan di sudut kedai. Walau Shikadai tampaknya tak begitu tertarik tapi ia menikmati menghabiskan waktunya bersama Inojin. Melihat Shikadai tersenyum merupakan salah satu hal yang dapat meluluhkan hati bajanya.

"Ada apa, Temari-san?"

" _Hm_? Apanya?"

"Bertengkar dengan Shikamaru ya?"

" _H-Haaa_?"

"Habisnya, Temari-san jarang sekali mengajakku jalan-jalan duluan."

"Ah, maaf."

"Aku hanya bercanda kok." Ino terkikik.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kau salah. Kapan coba aku damai dengannya?" Karena selalu saja ada seusatu di antara kedua shinobi kelas atas ini, mulai dari perdebatan sampai persetujuan.

" _Mou,_ jangan begitu, Temari-san. Jadi, ada sesuatu?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Eee, memangnya aku semudah itu dibaca ya?_ Temari menyeruput teh hijaunya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga. Cuman kau tahulah Shikamaru seperti apa."

"Yah, Shikamaru memang sama sekali nggak romantis, nggak pedulian, pemalas, nggak ada niat hidup."

" _Hoo_ , terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Temari menjawab datar.

"Hahaha, tapi gitu-gitu dia itu kepala klan Nara, penasihat hokage, sekaligus suami dari putri Sunagakure. Dasar, Shikamaru yang beruntung itu." Mendengarnya membuat wanita di hadapannya mendengus, "Benar juga ya."

"Omong-omong, Temari-san, lain kali ajari aku masakanmu. Masakanmu sungguh enak, Temari-san" wanita berambut _pale blonde_ itu menepukan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, tentu saja." kemudian kini gilirannya untuk menggodanya, "Untuk Sai ya? _Uh_ , kalian ini memang manis sekali ya."

"Ahaha, kau tahulah." Ino sedikit tersipu.

"Inojin, cape nih." suara yang tak asing itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Kini si Shika dan Ino kecil tengah duduk bersama. Dari yang Temari lihat sepertinya buah hati dari Sai dan Ino itu tengah menggambar anaknya.

"Shikadai, diam dulu." Inojin memprotes tindakan temannya itu.

" _Ugh_ , merepotkan." Shikadai akhirnya menyerah, meletakkan kepalanya di meja di hadapannya.

"Shikadai sendiri yang setuju kan." Inojin cemberut tapi tangannya masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membuat guratan di sana-sini, "Shikadai, Inojin belom selesai!"

Shikadai mengangkat kepalanya malas, "Karena menolak Inojin lebih merepotkan."

"Hahaha, Shikadai, benar-benar duplikatnya Shikamaru ya." Ino tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Begitulah." Temari mendengus.

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama,"

"Ya, Shikamaru-" Wajahnya berubah sepucat rambutnya tatkala melihat apa yang penasihatnya bawakan untuknya.

"Oleh-oleh untuk Anda." Shinobi berambut nanas berkata demikian dengan wajah 'merepotkan'nya.

 _Hah, gagal sudah rencanaku malam ini._ Bukannya orang nomor satu sedesa Konoha itu mempunyai rencana penting seperti berkencan atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja ia jadi tidak bisa membaca ulang seri terakhir dari Ic _ha-Icha_ sebelum tidur dan bagi ninja peniru, hal itu tak kalah pentingnya. Gagal sudah tantangan untuk membaca seri novel ini selama 30 hari berturut-turut. Masalah tidurnya juga sepertinya agak meragukan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, meletakkan setumpuk kertas di ujung meja dengan mengeluh. "Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama kok, Hokage-sama."

" _Dakara,_ sudah kubilang panggil aku Kakashi-sensei kan." Ia membaca tumpukkan kertas itu sambil meringis meski separuh wajahnya bahkan lebih tertutup dan bukannya ia menunjukkan banyak ekspresi pula.

" _Hai, hai,_ Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru mengiyakan sambil memulai mengerjakan bagiannya.

"Kau tidak pulang Shikamaru? Ini sudah telat kan dari jammu yang biasanya."

" _Hng_?" Shikamaru menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas, "Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Hokage-sama sendirian kan? Soalnya Shizune-san juga sedang tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?" Asistennya mengangguk. "Ya, aku sih tidak keberatan kau tetap di sini."

Shikamaru balik meringis, "Jangan mengatakan seolah lebih baik aku tidak ada di sini dong, Kakashi-sensei."

Tentu saja Shikamaru ingin pulang. Rasanya mandi air hangat dan keempukan kasurnya sangat menggiurkan saat ini. Namun, Shikamaru juga seorang ninja profesional kan? Akhir-akhir ini misi sedang menumpuk meski kebanyakan bukan misi kelas atas. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai belum menyelesaikan laporan misi terakhirnya.

Memang tak terlihat di wajahnya, tapi sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Shikamaru juga merindukan buah hatinya, Shikadai. Akhir-akhir ini ketika ia pulang paling-paling anak semata wayangnya itu sudah tidur. Paling tidak ia ingin mengajarinya shogi, atau mungkin melempar shuriken, atau sekedar bermalas-malasan bersama di teras pun tak masalah.

Mngkin, kalau saja ia tidak bercekcok dengan istrinya pagi ini, pasti sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah, mengisi perutnya dengan masakan lezat Temari. Sementara sekarang, perutnya hanya terisi ramen akibat ajakan temannya, sang genin legendaris, Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu... soal istrinya, Temari.

Temari... _aku pengen kelonan tapi kamu serem kalo lagi marah._ Wajahnya yang berkonsentrasi penuh berkontradiksi dengan semu merah yang tergambar di pipinya. _Mungkin aku harus segera minta maaf sebelum mukaku jadi korbannya. Bodohnya aku, mencari masalah dengan wanita yang merepotkan._

"Pulanglah, Shikamaru."

"Y-Ya?" _Barusan Rokudaime bilang apa?_

"Pulanglah." Hokage keenam tersenyum tulus, "Biar ojisan ini menyelesaikan tugasnya sendirian." meski hanya nampak dari matanya, "Pasti ada yang sudah menunggu kan?"

* * *

Matahari sudah berada di ufuknya, mencapai tempat persembunyiannya dan digantikan langit malam dengan bulan sebagai pemeran utamanya. Sebagian kehidupan di Konohagakure pun mulai berakhir sementara yang lainnya baru dimulai.

"Shikadai?"

Tak ada jawaban. "Shikadai?"

"Ya ampun." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi putranya itu tidur di lantai. Namun kali ini ia ketiduran.

"Shikadai, ayo mandi dulu ya? Okaasan sudah siapkan air hangat."

" _Nggh_..." Shikadai mengerang. Kedua matanya terpejam, menolak untuk terbuka. Temari pun menghela nafas ketika melihat bidak-bidak shogi berserakan dimana-mana.

"Shikadai, setidaknya gosok gigimu." Ia mengusap pucuk kepala si kecil sembari menatapnya gemas. Alih-alih terbangun, anak itu malah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Ka'achan,"

" _Hm_?"

"Otouchan belum pulang?"

"Belum."

" _Hmph_ , to'uchan jadi melewatkan makan malam kan sayang sekali, Ka'achan." Bibirnya cemberut.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Shikadai juga tau kan ayahmu itu seorang ninja yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Hokage-sama." Temari menjawab dengan lembut untuk ukurannya sementara jari-jarinya membelai rambut hitam di pangkuannya.

"Iya, Shikadai tau kok. Otouchan hebat bisa ngebantu Rokudaime Hokage-sama." Shikadai tersenyum simpul dan Temari mengangguk.

"Tapi, to'uchan belum pulang bukan karena bertengkar dengan ka'achan kan?"

Terkadang Temari bingung apakah ia harus terkagum dengan kecerdasan anaknya atau merasa direpotkan. Yang mana pun, ia bangga pada anaknya ini. Dua pasang manik _jade_ yang identik saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Sayang." Jawabannya dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Hanya berdebat sedikit dan itu adalah salah satu cara kami menunjukkan kasih sayang. Tapi, jangan Shikadai tiru ya? Itu khusus hanya untuk otousan dan okaasan saja." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Eeeh_? Apaan itu, Ka'achan?" Shikadai memberi tatapan tak terima tapi tidak memprotes.

Karena bagaimana pun itu, walau setiap hari dijengkelkan olehnya pun, Temari tak bisa mengelak. Ia tetap mencintai Shikamaru yang demikian Shikamaru yang sama sekali nggak romantis nan cuek- seperti kata Ino- sekaligus pemalas jenius yang menyebalkan. Itulah lelaki yang ia pilih untuk hidup bersamanya. Lagipula sudah banyak perang yang lebih sengit yang mereka deklarasikan di masa lalu dan toh akhirnya selesai.

Memang benar, Temari hanya butuh menyegarkan pikirannya. Bukan berarti niatnya untuk memberi beberapa tamparan pada suaminya itu luntur sih.

"Ah, itu dia." Suara pintu yang terbuka disusul suara langkah kaki menghapus kantuk dari dirinya.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

"To'uchan!" Kaki kecilnya membawanya kepada ayahnya yang nampak kaget. "Shikadai? Kau belum tidur?"

Kekagetannya pun dilanjutkan dengan Shikadai yang memeluk erat kakinya. Tapi itu menghangatkan hatinya dan mengangkat semua kelelahannya saat itu juga.

"Hmm, ada apa jagoan ayah? Menunggu otousan pulang ya?"

Shikadai tertawa saat diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Otouchan, ayo main shoki!"

"Shogi?" Shikadai dalam gendongannya mengangguk. "Baiklah, baiklah." Shikamaru menciumi pipi buah hatinya itu.

"Shikadai, biarkan ayahmu mandi dulu, ya? Kamu sikat gigi dulu juga." Shikadai mengangguk antusias dan turun dari gendongan ayahnya sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal tatkala menemui tatapan dingin Temari.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis. Tatapannya yang tajam membuat Shikamaru khawatir kalau-kalau lubang mulai terbentuk di kepalanya.

"T-tidak," Shikamaru refleks menjawab, "Maksudku, _ehem_." Pupil matanya berlari kesana kemari, menatap semuanya kecuali wanita tangguh di hadapannya sementara telunjuknya mengusap-usap pipinya. _Seperti anak muda yang salah tingkah saja._ Temari tersenyum dalam batin.

" _Haah,_ " ia akhirnya menyerah, "Untuk yang tadi aku-" pria berjenggot itu menggeleng, "Maksudku maaf. Aku salah, Temari."

_Mata di hadapannya memincing, menusuknya lebih dalam daripada tusukan kunai. "Hoo? Akhirnya kau sadar juga, idiot?"_

Itulah yang dia harapkan atau begitulah yang seharusnya kan? Makanya, Shikamaru hanya dapat terngaga saat Temari malah tersenyum. _Tunggu, tunggu, apa level kemarahannya sudah tidak tertolong lagi? Apakah ini tingkat teratas? Apa ini akhir bagiku? Ah, tidak, aku masih mau melanjutkan hidup biasaku yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja-_

"Hei, nanti lalat masuk loh." Temari memperkecil jarak di antara mereka untuk menutup mulut yang terbuka itu. "Kalau kau sebegitu maunya hukuman akan kuberikan kok."

"Temari?"

" _Sa_ , cepat mandi. Akan kusiapkan makan malammu." ia menunjukkan punggungnya, "Ah, tolong sekalian ajak Shikadai."

Shikamaru masih berdiri sampai-sampai istrinya yang berbalut kimono ungu hilang dari pandangannya. Syukurlah bumi belum terbalik karena keanehan yang paling ajaib sedekade ini. _Sampai kapanpun aku memang takkan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya._ Shikamaru tersenyum getir.

 _...memang benar-benar merepotkan_!

**_\- fin_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau sudah sampai sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Kudos maupun komen akan sangat berarti bagi saya, tapi yang terpenting adalah bisa menghibur walaupun tulisan saya masih nggak berkelas haha.
> 
> Baiklah, sampai jumpa di cerita Shikatema selanjutnya!


End file.
